Good morning, Will!
by Kuromi Shinku
Summary: "Aaaah, what a headache. The next time he would see Sutcliff, he would kill him without second thoughts. If he hadn't come to his house with that bottle of wine "To celebrate my promotion, DEATH!" now he wouldn't have that drill in his brain." William wakes up after a night spent drinking with Grell. He can't imagine what mess is waiting for him.


William T. Spears slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the darkness in his room, where there would be the ceiling. Had he pulled the curtains? Or was it still dark?

Aaaah, what a headache. The next time he would see Sutcliff, he would kill him without second thoughts.

If he hadn't come to his house with that bottle of wine ("To celebrate my promotion, DEATH!") now he wouldn't have that drill in his brain.

With a sigh, he stretched out his right arm toward the table and groped for his glasses. Once found them and put them on, he turned his gaze to the alarm. It marked 10:26.

Wait, the 10?

The wine must have been devastating for him to wake up this late.

And his memories were too clouded, and damn.

But Sutcliff would definitely pay that.

Holding a second sigh, he braced himself on his elbows and tried to get up, but he found himself unable to do so.

It took him a while to understand why.

There was something resting on his chest.

With a slow movement (to not betray the agitation) he brought his right hand on the bedside lamp and lit it.

What he saw was an intense, fiery red.

"Oh my..." he whispered.

There must be a logical explanation.

Yes, with no doubt there was a reason if, in that moment, Grell Sutcliff was sleeping on his chest. On his chest, with his face serene and relaxed, his lips slightly bent into a smile, his long red hair that fell soft on the portion of the back that the sheets left uncovered ...

Wait a minute.

Why, in the name of all the shinigami, WHY Grell Sutcliff was in his bed, besides half naked?

William tried to keep the calm (which was trying to commit suicide by self-combustion) with a deep breath, and with trembling hand he pulled back the covers slightly only to realize that yes, Grell was completely n...n...naked. And he noticed with horror that he himself wore only his boxers.

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. How much had he drunk the night before?

He choked back a sob or a groan in despair, or perhaps a strange mixture of both, and let out the sheet to try to cover the shameless red shinigami who continued to sleep as if nothing had happened.

The rustling of fabric on his uncovered skin made involuntarily shudder Grell, who in his sleep pressed himself closer to William, snuggling on his chest.

"Perfect." he sighed wearily. Maybe too loud.

In fact Grell's eyelids quivered slightly, and the shinigami opened his huge yellow-green eyes.

"Mh ...?" he muttered sleepily. He raised his head slowly and when he met his eyes, Grell winced slightly.

As William had done before, he stretched out his hand on the table and grabbed his glasses. Once made , Grell pointed again his eyes on Will's face and smiled.

"Good morning, Will~..." he whispered playfully rising a little to join their lips.

William turned his head up, denying that contact. What was he thinking?

"Doing the precious Wiru?" Grell said with a theatrically sad whisper. "But it doesn't matter, you know? The important is that it's all true." he chuckled rubbing his cheek on his shoulder.

"Get up Sutcliff."

"Mean!" Grell said with a grimace. "Who brought me here yesterday? Eh? Come on, answer me!"

William grew pale.

Was him...?

Possible that he was the one who suggested Grell to ...?

No, he couldn't believe it.

"Did I start it?" he asked, as he felt the headaches increase.

Grell stood on his knees, and that minimum sense of decency that he had convinced him to cover his hips with the blankets.

"Don't you remember?" he said disappointed. "We drank, we talked sooooo long, then when the bottle finished I felt a bit dizzy- I can't bear well the alcohol, you know?- and I felt on you, so you took my face and kissed me," a dreamy sigh escaped him "then you took my hand and brought me here, and ..."

"Okay I do not want to know more!" William flicked out his hands to stop Grell, who was beginning to describe the scene with wide fluttering of hands.

"As you wish Will..." gave him the red, and with a thud he lied down again at his side. "Can I say a thing?" he added getting closer to his face.

"Tell me." William sighed (how many times he had already done that morning?).

With a grin Grell brought his lips to the ear of his colleague.

"You've been a fan-ta-stic~"

Will stood up suddenly, his face purple shame, and walked to the window to open the curtains.

"Stop it now."

"But, Will-"

"You better hurry, it's already too late."

When he turned he saw that Grell had already retrieved his pants, and he sat on the edge of the bed. In silence he was beginning to dress, but his eyes never left the floor. And with the red hair he was trying to hide the hurt expression on his face.

William in that moment felt like a monster.

Basically it was him... He was drunk, all right, but he had raised Grell's hopes ...

After taking his clothes he sat by his side, watching him as he tried to buttoning his shirt.

"You're worse than a child." he snorted chasing Grell's hands from the buttons. In a few seconds he adjusted his shirt, and almost unconsciously he began to pass a hand through his hair to order them.

"No, you treat me that way." the other said resentfully.

There was silence.

After a few minutes, but that seemed hours, William took courage and spoke up. "Listen Grell. This is hard for me. Try to understand ... The last thing I remember is that I started drinking wine with you, then this morning I woke up with you, naked in my bed. I was obviously ..."

"I understand. It was a mistake, I understand." interrupted Grell, not looking at him. His voice trembled slightly.

"No. You don't understand." William insisted. "It wasn't really a mistake. More than anything else... I didn't expect it. "

Grell finally turned to face him. His eyes were a bit polished, he seemed to be trying not to cry.

"So ...?"

"So, maybe I could ac ... accept it." Will admitted.

"You won't run away like in those dramas?" Grell looked halfway between happy and ironic, and the other couldn't help but smile. A very tiny one, but a smile.

"No, I will not run, right? Now hurry up and finish getting dressed. I go to prepare a coffee, so maybe this headache will pass."

"Ah, so you have it too." said the red running a hand on his temple.

With an amused puff William left the room, heading toward the kitchen.

Grell's eyes lit up, and a smile shone on his face. But it was a matter of seconds, because it was soon replaced by a grin.

"Oh Wiru~... If you do this now, what will you do when we will REALLY end up in bed together?" he chuckled, standing up and finishing dressing.

Wiru had collapsed on the couch late at night, so he thought of do him ... a joke? No, it was not his style. It was more ... a surprise, yes.

"It was a grind to prepare everything, but the results has been seen, hasn't it?~"

He retrieved his boots (which he had thrown nearby the cabinet when he had scattered their clothes on the floor) and he put them on with a quick gesture. Taken by a strange euphoria began to sing.

"There's a stranger in my bed,

there's a pounding in my head ~

glitter all over the room,

pink flamingos in the pool...~"

Then he sat down on the bed, and only when he decided to have delayed enough for the coffee left the room, continuing to sing to himself that song so funny.

"Last Friday night ~

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

and we took too many shots,

think we kissed but I forgot...~"

It would be **_soooo amusing_ **trying to embarrass William during breakfast.~

* * *

**Aaaaaand this is the proof of why I shouldn't sleep with my MP3 on. Because if I fall asleep with the loud music I dream of Grell singing Last Friday Night by Kate Perry (or Fukuda from Bakuman singing Uptown girl ... but that's another story).**

**At the beginning it had to be something romantic. I tried, really, but it ended up completely different ..**

**Grell- Ahhhh, how sweet is my Wiru ~**

**Oh, don't talk about it! *bangs her head against the wall Dobby style* Will is OOC, Will is OOC, Will is OOC... ç_ç**

**However I hope you enjoyed the story! Could you leave a little review? Pretty please, just to know if I can write stupid-romantic fanfiction! XD**

*Kuromi Shinku*


End file.
